


Sidekick

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Steve calls Danny his sidekick. The reaction is unexpected.





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I have not written anything in what feels like forever! It felt so good to sit down and write this weekend. Short and smutty, but it's a start. :) 
> 
> Thanks to tarialdarion and smudgegrrl for putting up with my writing this weekend. 
> 
> Hope you like!

"Okay, but you have to admit," Danny said, shifting in the passenger seat, his hands never missing a beat as they underscored his point, "the show definitely has benefits the books don't."

Steve glanced over, eyebrow raised, watching a second too long as he enjoyed the tornado that was Danny Williams mid-argument. "I'm pretty sure millions of fans aren't tuning in week after week just for Emilia Clarke's naked breasts."

"Watch the road," Danny said, his fingers warm against Steve's cheek as he pushed Steve's face to face the windscreen. "You think millions of people tune in to watch people constantly killing each other?"

"Have you seen what tops the box office these days?" Steve spared another quick glance. "Or, for that matter, how our caseload never seems to lighten?" 

"You might have a point," Danny conceded. "But who said I wasn't talking about Kit Harington's naked ass?"

The car lurched as Steve pressed down on the gas. It was Danny's new favorite game--see how he could rattle Steve by insinuating things that couldn't possibly be true, given Danny's ex-wife, kids, and a line of girlfriends. Not to mention all the women Danny ogled all over Hawaii. 

"The way your eyes pop out of your head anytime an attractive woman walks by in a bikini said it for you."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're a _detective_. You notice _everything_."

Danny's tone was so sarcastic it bordered on sneering. "It's okay, Danno," Steve said, hands tightening around the steering wheel as he finished the turn onto his street. "That's part of the sidekick's job--ogle the women and be the comic relief."

"The si--" Danny made a strangled sound. "Did you just call me your sidekick?"

Steve pulled up in front of his house and killed the lights and the engine. "Well," Steve turned slightly in his seat, "admittedly your comic skills are more unintentional, but they're still funny." 

He got out of the car, rounding the back of it only to find Danny barring his way. "Is that really what you think of me?" Danny demanded. "I'm just the comic-relief sidekick?"

Steve prided himself on being one of the few people who knew the difference between Danny bluster and true anger, and the anger was definitely simmering just below the surface in Danny's eyes. "Of course not," Steve said softly, a little voice in the back of his head telling him he needed to stop this before it got out of hand, even if he didn't know why. "Danny, it was a joke."

Danny took a long, shaky breath and let it out carefully, running a hand through his hair. All it did was mess it up more, distracting Steve for some reason. Maybe because he rarely got glimpses of ruffled Danny, and he appreciated it that much more when he was entrusted with that view.

"Yeah," Danny said, looking out over the top of the Camaro into the neighbor's trees. "Yeah, I know, sorry, I'm just…." The pause went on too long for the next words to be completely honest. "I'm tired."

Maybe that was all it was. Maybe Steve should just hand over the keys and let Danny go home and they could forget about the last five minutes. 

Or at least try.

"Yeah. Me, too." Steve held out the keys. "Go home and get some sleep." 

He laid the keys gently in Danny's hand, fingers grazing Danny's palm in the process, something in the contact making Steve jerk his hand back quickly. The keys fell onto the ground, the clanging sound louder than it should be. 

"Shit, sorry," Steve said. Before he could bend down to get them, but Danny was quicker, bending himself nearly in half to feel around on the ground before he found the keys. 

Danny straightened, hair falling over his eyes. He pushed it back, his face flushed, his eyes bright in the full moon. His lips were parted, making Steve wonder what it might be like to stick his tongue between them and--

Oh.

Oh hell.

Oh _fucking_ hell.

The epiphany hit so hard it was almost like a physical blow. At the very least, Steve must have staggered a little, because thin frown lines had appeared on Danny's forehead as he leaned in, squinting at Steve, and really, no. Just no. Danny needed to step back where Steve couldn't smell him, where he couldn't feel the heat radiating like it was just begging to be touched, even if it might burn Steve to the ground if he did.

How the fucking hell had he missed this?

"Earth to McGarrett," Danny said, snapping his fingers in front of Steve's face.

"Sorry." Steve shook his head to try and clear it. "What?"

"You okay in there?" Danny asked, still too damn close. "You looked like you were about to pass out or something." 

_Or something._ "No, I'm fine." Steve took a step back. "Really, I'm fine."

Danny stepped closer again, oblivious to the danger. "You sure?"

He reached up, one hand cupping Steve under the chin, pulling him down a little bit to look into his eyes. "Danny," Steve said, his voice soft, but laced with steel, "let go."

Danny's eyes narrowed until they were mere slits. He studied Steve for a moment before those eyes widened, searching Steve's face with a burning intensity. 

"No," Danny said slowly. "I don't think I will."

"Danny, let go or I--"

"What?" Danny's tone was just as soft, and just as steely. "You'll what, Steven?"

Steve's dick twitched at the way his name sounded on Danny's tongue, and Jesus he'd thought he was an idiot before, but now….

Apparently he'd missed a whole hell of a lot. 

Steve leaned into the touch, seeing the first hint of a smile in Danny's eyes. "I'll do this," Steve said, before closing the distance and capturing Danny's lips with his own.

There were no movie fireworks or swelling music. There was only the feel of Danny, wrapped in Steve's arms, the taste of him foreign and yet somehow familiar on Steve's tongue, that scent that Steve would know anywhere, and that all-encompassing heat that Steve wanted to drown in. 

"I'm an idiot," Steve muttered against Danny's mouth between kisses. 

"Yeah," Danny said, barely taking his mouth off Steve's to get out, "but you're my idiot."

The words sent a jolt through Steve that did nothing to ease the way his dick was straining against his pants. "Inside," Steve said, trying to walk sideways without releasing Danny or his mouth. 

The attempt proved impossible, though, so Steve let go, pushing Danny's arms away when he tried to pull Steve back in. "Inside," Steve said, unable to stop himself from one more kiss. "Just," another kiss, "God, Danny, inside. Now."

The smug grin on Danny's face would be insufferable if it didn't mean Steve was about to see if Danny's ass was as perfect as Steve suspected under those stupid dress pants. 

Steve managed to make it to the door. As he fumbled in his pocket for his keys, though, Danny's hands cupped Steve's ass, and he dropped the keys, leaning back into the touch with a groan. 

"Insi--fuck!" he hissed as Danny's teeth scraped one of Steve's shoulder blade. Steve turned around, dislodging Danny's hold. "Can you just wait ten seconds until we're inside?"

"I've waited long enough," Danny said, pulling Steve back into a kiss. Steve leaned into it, turning until he had Danny pressed against the door, Steve's knee supporting Danny's weight between his legs because Danny was--sweet holy hell, he was humping Steve's leg. 

Steve pushed into the movement before he broke the kiss. "Danny, come on--"

"I'm trying to!"

Fucking hell just the mental image was so brain frying Steve was starting to worry he might not actually survive this night. Steve broke the kiss, leaning down until his mouth was right next to Danny's ear, voice hoarse and low. "Don't you think that would be a lot more fun naked?"

The full body shiver that went through Danny sent one through Steve in return. "Yes," Danny said, pushing Steve away. "Naked. Now." 

"Inside," Steve said, pushing Danny aside just enough to get the key in the lock. The door opened, and Steve slammed it shut so he could press Danny up against it again. 

"Naked," Danny said into Steve's mouth. Steve lifted his head, processing the word, but before he could, Danny tugged on Steve's t-shirt, pulling it up over Steve's head and throwing it aside. 

Danny ran a finger slowly down the middle of Steve's chest, biting his lip in concentration as he followed the movement with his eyes. He slid that finger into Steve's waistband, tugging him a little closer as he undid Steve's fly. 

He pushed Steve's pants down, hands running along Steve's bare thighs, the sensation almost buckling Steve's knees. "Bed," Steve said, as he took a step backwards toward the stairs, pulling Danny with him.

The world spun, and Steve hit the ground on his back, Danny landing mostly on top of him. Of course...his pants were still pooled on top of his shoes and very much on his legs. 

Danny didn't seem to mind the floor. He straddled Steve's thighs, staring hungrily down at Steve like he didn't know where to start. 

Steve pushed off the floor with one foot, spinning them around until Danny was the one on his back. "Bed," Steve said, giving Danny one more long kiss before standing up. 

He held his hand out, but Danny glared at him. "What's wrong with the floor?"

_Besides both of them being way too old and broken to do all the things that Steve wanted to do on a floor?_ "The bed is right upstairs."

"But I'm right here.

He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Steve swallowed hard, actually taking half a step forward before stopping himself. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

"You know," Steve said, taking a step back, "you said you wanted me naked."

"Yes." Danny's response was quick. "Now."

Steve shook his head. "Upstairs." He turned around and took a few steps toward the stairs. Looking over his shoulder at Danny, Steve slowly slid one side of his briefs down to expose one cheek. "Bed."

Danny scrambled to his feet. Steve ran up the stairs, falling onto the bed half a second before Danny joined him. 

"Okay, we're in bed," Danny said, as he sat on his knees over Steve. "Naked now." Danny slid a finger along the line where the waistband of Steve's briefs, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Steve shifted his hips, bumping his dick against Danny's hand as it slid back across. Danny's sharp intake of breath accompanied a slight stutter in the path of his hand, but it made it back to the other side. Both hands were gentle as they lifted the briefs over Steve's dick. Steve lifted his hips and Danny pulled the briefs free and tossed them off the bed. 

Danny's eyes slowly traveled back up Steve's body, tongue peeking out as he paused on Steve's groin. Danny reached out, running two fingers up the underside of Steve's dick, igniting something that Steve felt all the way to the core of his soul.

"I'm assuming," Steve paused to clear his throat, but his voice was no less hoarse as he continued, "that naked included both of us?"

Eyes on Steve's, Danny started to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

Too slowly. 

Steve sat up, pulling the shirt at both sides, popping the buttons that were left. He managed to get it off Danny's arms and on the floor, then spun Danny around so he was on his back.

Danny's pants were gone in second, and Steve got his first look at Danny's dick, thick and hard, leaning in his direction like it knew where it belonged. 

But first, Steve had to know.

He rolled Danny over, ignoring the protest. Danny's ass was, in fact, perfect, and the number of things Steve wanted to do with it, to it, overwhelmed him for a moment. 

Steve slid a hand over one gorgeous cheek before he carefully leaned down and planted a kiss on it. He gave the same treatment to the other cheek, then returned to the first one, biting down just enough to sting. 

Danny's hips bucked as he hissed. The sound was muffled by the pillow, but judging by the way Danny was pushing his ass up as if asking for it again made it clear it was a good hiss. 

One hand soothing the faint bite mark, Steve bit a little harder on the other side. 

"Fuck!"

Steve's dick jumped at that like it was trying to bury itself into Danny's ass whether Steve went with it or not. But they were both too far gone to even try that right now. As much as Steve wanted that, he wanted to take time and enjoy it, to learn every sound that Danny could make as Steve slid in and out of him, over and over, until they were both exhausted.

He was so keyed up right now he probably wouldn't last long enough to even get inside Danny. 

Although…. 

Steve dipped his head down, licking a trail across one of Danny's cheeks to the middle. He slid a thumb down inside, finding Danny's hole and rubbing his thumb across it.

Whatever Danny yelled as his hips bucked back wasn't English. Steve slid his tongue from the top down into the crevice, but paused before he got too far. 

"Danny, can I--is it okay if--"

"Yeah, yes, yes, it's good, it's great, please--" 

He pushed his hips up again, giving Steve room to spread both cheeks wide and lick his way up, pausing to swirl his tongue around Danny's hole. Danny's gibberish vocabulary expanded with each dip of Steve's tongue, until he was just making random half-strangled sounds and writhing under Steve.

Steve slide a wet finger very carefully inside for the first time, watching Danny's back arch as he created more non-words. He used his tongue a few more times before sliding his finger in a little more. 

Danny cried out as he tightened around Steve's finger, shuddering as if he was falling apart. Steve shuddered in response--his finger had been squeezed by Danny as he came, and just the thought of how that would feel around Steve's dick almost sent him over the edge. 

He heard words muffled by the pillow, then Danny rolled onto his side enough to say a mostly-coherent, "C'm'ere," as he tugged on Steve's arm. 

Steve laid down beside him, pushing the longer blond strands of hair--darker with sweat now--back off Danny's face. Danny leaned in and Steve met him halfway for a long, sloppy kiss. 

"You," Danny said, pushing up onto his elbow, "lie down."

He pushed Steve onto his back before sitting up next to Steve's hip and bending down to take Steve's dick in his mouth. 

It was surreal, feeling that warmth and heat and knowing that it was Danny's mouth taking him in, Danny's tongue flicking against that spot that never failed to send sparks down through Steve's legs. 

He wanted it to last forever, but he was too close. He nudged a warning at Danny, fingers tangled in Danny's hair tugging his head, but Danny looked up, and Steve knew that look, and holy shit he was going to have a difficult time keeping himself in check the next time he saw it outside this room.

Steve gripped Danny's hair tighter as he thrust up a few more times before spilling himself down Danny's throat, 

Cool air drifted across his dick when Danny slid off, sending aftershocks through Steve's body. Danny flopped down on the bed, chest plastered to Steve's side, his dick soft and warm against Steve's hip. It was enough to make Steve's dick twitch as if it wanted to get up right now, but he was way too old for that. 

Wet warmth along Steve's abdomen made him pry his eyes open to see Danny placing kisses down the length of Steve's transplant scar. "When you were...when you were dying," Danny said, lips moving against Steve's skin, "I thought I'd missed my chance at this, and I was kicking myself for being a coward. I swore that I'd do something if you made it through."

He looked up at Steve. "And then you were better and I didn't."

Steve ran a hand through Danny's hair, cupping the back of his head and tugging until Danny lay half on top of Steve, in kissing range. One kiss later, Steve said, "We weren't ready then." 

"And what, we're suddenly ready now because I admitted I have a thing for Kit Harrington's naked ass?"

Steve laughed softly. "I don't know why we're ready now," he said with half shrug. "We just are. Why question it?"

Danny studied him for a moment before one corner of his mouth quirked up. "Fine by me," he said, lying back down on Steve, fingers idly tracing patterns in Steve's skin. "As long as you never call me your sidekick."

Steve laughed. "Well, sidekicks ogle the girls," Steve said, as if it was sound logic. "So then I won't be able to call you that anymore, will I?"

It was half joke, and half challenge, and a lot insecure, but he needed to know. 

Danny raised his head and met Steve's eyes. "No reason you should ever have to again," he said solemnly. 

Something in Steve's chest unclenched as Danny leaned down for several more kisses before resuming his duty as human blanket as they both drifted off to sleep.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXtLryriWeM) is totally to blame for this story.


End file.
